Arthur e Morgana
by Larinha1989
Summary: Na Hogwarts Antiga, muito antes de Harry Potter e seus amigos... No tempo das cavalarias, de Avalon e de Camelot, das histórias de reis, dragões e magia... Dois irmãos, que não sabem que são irmãos, tem um reencontro bastante conturbado por sentimentos do passado e acabam se apaixonando perdidamente um pelo outro.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

 _Os irmãos e amigos gostam de estar juntos,_

 _mas os amantes querem estar um dentro do outro._

Há muitos anos atrás, no tempo das cavalarias, Hogwarts pertencia à grande nobreza. Seus quatro fundadores, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin eram cavaleiros da mais alta ordem de Uther Pendragon, o Rei da Grã-Bretanha. Este cedera metade do castelo real para a criação da primeira escola de Magia mista, onde podiam estudar meninos e meninas.

Na época, o ensino era direcionado para as Artes da Guerra, departamento dirigido pelo exímio lutador Ambrosius Aurelianus, irmão de Uther, e Teologia, dirigido pelo Bispo de Camelot. Dez anos mais tarde, foi adicionado um departamento de Magia Druida, ministrado pelo poderoso Mago Merlin. Uther pensava que a união dessas forças "adversas" da Grã-Bretanha era a única forma de fortalecer o reino contra os ocorrentes ataques de bárbaros e saxões. Ele almejava que Arthur, seu filho com sua esposa Igraine, pudesse viver num mundo mais pacífico.

No entanto, Uther não pode ver seu filho crescer, pois morreu envenenado durante uma batalha contra os Anglos do Norte. Anos depois, a Rainha ainda estava tão abalada que adoeceu e foi levada para viver num Convento de Freiras, a leste do país. Sua filha mais velha, Morgana, foi levada por sua tia Viviane, a grande senhora de Avalon para estudar na Escola de Bruxaria do Lago e Arthur ficou sobre os cuidados de Merlin, que assumiu o cargo diretor da escola.

As primaveras passaram e quando Arthur completou onze anos de idade, iniciou seus estudos em Hogwarts. O Chapéu Seletor, ao tocar o couro cabeludo do menino, exclamou um alto " _Gryffindor_ ", enviando-o para a casa que também fora de seu pai. E durante os seis anos que seguiram, ele demonstrou ser um excelente aluno e ser humano, com espírito de liderança e grande coragem, com capacidade para se tornar um grande Rei.

Viviane, a senhora de Avalon, sabia perfeitamente disso por suas previsões mágicas e estava disposta a protegê-lo de todo o mal caso ele reinasse e respeitasse a terra sagrada. Com a proteção de Avalon, ele não morreria em nenhuma guerra ou batalha e não sofreria graves ferimentos. Cumpriria a sua missão de derrotar os saxões e imprimir a paz por todo o reino, uma paz tão autêntica que jamais haveria uma brecha para as trevas.

Porém, para isso, Viviane uniu-se a Merlin e os dois planejaram o futuro destino das duas crianças que, juntas, mudariam toda a Grã-Bretanha. Criaram Arthur e Morgana separados, sem que eles soubessem do seu laço consanguíneo. Mas o que acontecerá quando esses dois irmãos se reencontrarem e se apaixonarem perdidamente um pelo outro?

 **Olá, pessoal!**

 **Estreando no mundo da fanfics, agora como escritora!**

 **Eu sou apaixonada pelas histórias que falam de magia, tanto do Harry Potter como das épicas lendas do Rei Arthur! Mais especificamente das obras de Marion Zimmer Bradley, que me inspiraram a escrever essa fic.**

 **Combinando as duas, procuro mesclar um pouco desse universo adolescente com as histórias fantásticas de Avalon.**

 **O ponto central é o envolvimento de Arthur e Morgana, desconhecendo os seus laços consanguíneos e se apaixonando um pelo outro. A história será contada sobre o ponto de vista dos dois, com um ou outro capítulo mostrando a visão de outros personagens secundários, mas também importantes na história, como Merlin, Lancelot e Guinevere.**

 **Espero comentários de quem estiver lendo e se apaixonando pelo futuro rei e pela sacerdotisa mais maravilhosos de todos os tempos!**

 **Bjs**

 **A Autora**


	2. MORGANA

**MORGANA**

Depois de um longo dia de viagem, o sol se recolhia atrás da montanha.

Bem na linha do horizonte, eu consegui ver o enorme castelo de Hogwarts, com o qual sonhara nas últimas noites e que seria a minha morada pelo próximo ano.

Mesmo de longe, ele me parecia ser mais bonito e impressionante do que em todos os meus sonhos.

Respirei fundo, afaguei a crina de Mirra, a minha fiel companheira de quatro patas, e começamos a descer a enorme colina.

Sair de Avalon nunca fora a minha vontade, porém existia uma vontade soberana a de todas nós que sempre ditava o nosso destino: a vontade da Deusa.

Essa entidade sagrada, força da natureza, mãe de tudo que é vivo. A Deusa é a sabedoria que nos rege e eu jamais deveria questioná-la. Nunca havia feito durante os meus 20 anos de vida. Sempre confiara plenamente no que me fora guardado, mas agora, algo a respeito dessa mudança inquietava meu coração.

"Por quê? eu perguntara à minha tia Viviane "Por que ser transferida à Hogwarts se eu já me formei aqui? Se o meu destino é aqui, em Avalon? Não faz sentido, tia!"

"Nem sempre as decisões da Deusa fazem sentido, Morgana. Não racionalmente. Achei que você já estivesse cansada de saber disso. Desde o seu nascimento, na Cornualha, a Deusa me enviou uma mensagem sobre a sua missão neste mundo".

Sim, a minha missão. Por esta missão, minha mãe Igraine me levara à Avalon para ser educada por minha tia, a Senhora do Lago, fundadora e diretora da Escola de Bruxaria de Avalon.

"Pelo que eu sei, a minha missão é assumir Avalon, não é? Assumir o cargo de diretora da escola quando você não estiver mais no mundo dos vivos, não é, tia? Por que então eu devo sair de Avalon?"

"Ser uma sacerdotisa aqui dentro é fácil, Morgana. Lá fora é que as forças mundanas nos desafiam, nos colocam em campo de batalha, nos testam ao limite. Lá fora, e em Hogwarts, para onde a Deusa lhe chama neste momento. E se você ainda não consegue aceitar o seu destino com tranquilidade, é porque ainda há muito, muitíssimo o que aprender".

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, como sempre.

Por isso, espantei as brumas receosas que rodeavam meus pensamentos e transpassei os muros de Hogwarts como se fossem um grande portal.

Lá dentro, próximo ao que parecia ser o portão principal, havia um pequeno estábulo de pedras. Desci e amarrei a Mirra ao lado de alguns outros belíssimos cavalos de raça.

"Bem vinda ao seu novo lar, Mirra".

Ela olhou para os outros e depois me olhou, manhosa.

"Ok, Mirra. Eles podem até ser de raça, mas nenhum deles tem as suas belas tranças.

Eu a afaguei e então me aproximei do portão.

Muitas carruagens paravam na porta e meninos e meninas, de todas as idades, saiam de dentro dela. Eles usavam uniformes e capas de couro de várias cores.

Abraçavam-se e riam juntos, com muita alegria e saiam correndo para dentro do castelo.

Hogwarts era realmente uma construção incrível e muito mais sofisticada do que Avalon. Havia mais riqueza ali, esculturas esculpidas, vitrais pintados, até mesmo um enorme tapete de veludo vermelho indicando a passagem.

Eu andei sobre ele e subi a escadaria, tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos e desconfiados de algumas meninas. Será que havia algo errado com a minha capa de veludo roxa? Ou seriam as minhas tranças?

"Morgana!"

Reconheci imediatamente aquela voz e quando me virei para encontrar Lancelot, ele já me erguera em seus braços e me girava num abraço. Ai, que saudade eu tinha dele!

"Lancelot!" – eu exclamei, assim que ele me pôs no chão.

"Não acredito que você está aqui, prima!"

"Nem eu!"

Eu segurei as suas mãos nas minhas carinhosamente e admirei o seu belo sorriso e seus olhos de felino. Ele deixara o cabelo castanho crescer e estava lindo com uma ombreira de ferro por cima da capa de couro vermelho. Esse parecia ser o uniforme de parte dos alunos. Outros usavam capas verdes, azuis e amarelo-ouro.

"Você chegou agora?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu acabei de entrar".

Ele olhou ao redor.

"E Viviane? Ela não veio com você?"

"Não, ela me disse que eu precisava aprender a sair do Lago sozinha".

"Se tivesse me dito, eu teria ido busca-la".

"Acho que era exatamente isso que ela não pretendia. Não conhece a sua mãe?".

Os dois rimos juntos e ele me abraçou mais uma vez.

Um grupo de meninas vestidas de branco passou por nós pelos degraus e nos olharam com certo estranhamento, mas eu não me importei nem um pouco estando naquele abraço tão caloroso.

"E a sua bagagem?"

"Merlin enviou uma carruagem para busca-las. Aliás, eu preciso falar com ele! Pode me mostrar a sua sala?"

"Claro, Morgana! Vou te mostrar a escola inteira! Venha! – ele pegou a minha mão e correu degraus acima – Você vai adorar isso daqui! Precisa conhecer Arthur, Guiny...

"Arthur?"

Só de ouvir aquele nome, meu sangue gelou e impulsivamente, eu parei de subir.

Ele também parou e virou-se para me olhar.

"Sim, Arthur Pendragon. Seu irmão".

"Ele não é meu irmão, Lancelot".

Odiava ser relacionada a esse tal de Arthur. Ouvira falar tanto do famoso príncipe da Grã-Bretanha que era incrível ainda não tê-lo conhecido.

"Sim, pode não ser consanguíneo. Mas foram criados pela mesma mãe e isso torna vocês dois...".

"Então eu e você também somos irmãos? Ora, ambos somos filhos de criação de ninguém mais e ninguém menos que a Senhora do Lago!"

Ele riu e, pela terceira vez, me envolveu num abraço.

"Graças à Deusa, prima! E eu não me importo nem um pouco se você me chamar de irmão. Não poderia ter escolhido ninguém melhor para ocupar esse posto!"

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu senti alguns tijolos do meu coração sendo desmoronados por aquelas palavras.

Não gostava nem um pouco que Lancelot me visse como uma irmã.

Havíamos crescido juntos, como os melhores amigos, correndo pelas pedras, pelas cavernas de Avalon, tomando banho de rio e comendo frutas em cima das árvores. E quando ele veio para Hogwarts, há cada mês, eu ansiava por suas visitas. Preparava-lhe os pratos que ele mais gostava, colhia as suas flores preferidas e colocava os meus melhores vestidos. Tudo para recebê-lo, para agradá-lo, para que ele olhasse para mim de um jeito especial.

Não como uma irmã!

"Venha, vamos para o salão principal, prima-irmã!"

Ele me levou para cima e eu tentei ignorar aquele sentimento de decepção.

Tinha muito ainda o que acontecer na minha primeira noite em Hogwarts.

Passamos por diversos portais e corredores repletos de gente até chegarmos ao salão. Ele era imenso!

Quatro mesas retangulares se estendiam pelo salão em seu comprimento e em cima de cada uma delas, havia pendurada a bandeira de cada "casa".

Ainda era estranho para mim que houvesse esse tipo de divisões numa escola. Em Avalon, apesar de ser apenas para meninas, sempre fomos tratadas com igualdade e respeitadas em nossas diferenças.

À frente, havia uma mesa numa espécie de palco, com adultos sentados. Deviam ser os professores. A mesa estava toda enfeitada por candelabros dourados e a mais fina porcelana.

Havia uma cadeira mais alta no centro com o encosto de madeira talhada que devia pertencer ao Merlin, o diretor. Ela estava vazia.

À direita da cadeira de Merlin, um senhor de idade analisou-me com certa desconfiança no olhar. Ele vestia uma batina eclesiástica nos tons de branco, preto e vermelho. Provavelmente, tratava-se do Bispo de Camelot, que Viviane me contara ter uma posição importante em Hogwarts.

Eu abaixei a cabeça num cumprimento educado, tentando demonstrar meu respeito. Ganhar a confiança dos membros de Hogwarts fazia parte da minha missão ali. Mas ele apenas desviou o olhar e fingiu que não havia notado.

Lancelot segurou a minha mão e caminhamos por entre as mesas até a mesa da Grifinória. Sua bandeira era vermelho-carmim e amarelo com um brasão no centro que tinha a imagem de um leão valente rugindo. Não me espantava que a coragem fosse a "casa" de Lancelot.

Ele ficou diante de um grupo de alunos da nossa idade, que rapidamente parou de conversar e rir alegremente e me olharam, surpresos. Os meninos se vestiam como ele, de capa vermelha e ombreiras de ferro prateados ou acobreados.

"Pessoal, atenção aqui!" – anunciou o Lancelot e então pigarreou e estendeu o braço para mim, como se eu fosse uma atração de algum ritual de magia. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar - "Eu quero apresentar a vocês a minha prima, Morgana do Lago!"

Todos eles riram e bateram palmas. E então começaram a falar todos juntos e ao mesmo tempo e eu comecei a me dar conta de que um ambiente permeado pelo sexo masculino podia ser bem mais eufórico e confuso. Definitivamente, mais barulhento!

"Este é Percival, nosso melhor arqueiro, Gaheris, Boors, o mais estudioso de nós. Deixa esse livro, Boors, as aulas só começam amanhã! Este é...".

Lancelot foi me apresentando aos meninos, que riam e brincavam entre si.

"E este é o irmão do Gaheris, o..."

"Eu posso me apresentar sozinho, Lance! Se me permite... - disse o jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu a aceitei – "Eu sou Gawain, muito prazer. Não é todos os dias que vemos uma sacerdotisa, mas você é com certeza a mais bonita que já vimos".

Outra leva de gargalhadas inundaram o salão e Lancelot colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro, como se estivesse me protegendo.

"Cala a boca, Gawain!"

"O que foi, Lance? Geralmente elas são muito magras e tem a cara pintada, mas a sua prima é totalmente diferente!"

"Pois para lhe provar o contrário, Gawain" – eu interrompi o falatório e não deixei de sorrir interiormente ao observar o silêncio que se fez quando eu comecei – "Eu o convido para fazer uma visita a Avalon e verá com os próprios olhos como nós somos. Isso, se não acabar perdido no meio das brumas!"

Foi a vez de todos rirem novamente e alguns empurraram e socaram Gawain com uma delicadeza de dar dó.

"Uau, Lance! Eu gostei dela!" exclamou o mais alto, Percival.

"Eu também!"- foi a vez do Boors, que tirou os óculos e sorriu – Tem um ótimo senso de humor".

"Obrigado a todos!" – exclamou o Lancelot, sorridente – "O bom humor e a beleza são de família, não é, prima?"

"Claro, primo!" – eu o cutuquei – "A sinceridade e a modéstia também."

Todos riram mais uma vez.

Uma daquelas meninas que vestia branco por baixo da capa vermelha aproximou-se. Ela levava um enorme crucifixo no pescoço.

"Olá, meninos!"

"Oh, olá, Guiny". – eu ouvi Lancelot dizer, com a voz levemente controlada.

Ela tinha belos cabelos loiros que ondulavam nas pontas e olhos verdes e tímidos.

"Você viu o Arthur por aí?" ela perguntou, com seus lábios em forma de coração. Ela era realmente muito bonita.

"Não...quer dizer, eu o vi mais cedo no saguão, mas ãh...agora... eu não sei onde ele está".

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas para o Lancelot. Jamais em todos aqueles anos eu o vira se embaralhar com as palavras daquele jeito! E por que ele de repente ficara tenso e estava ajeitando a armadura insistentemente, sem parar de olhá-la?

"Hum...ok". – disse a jovem loira, olhando-o timidamente.

E eu não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Quando ela me olhou, desconfiada, eu me esforcei em meu melhor sorriso e estendi a mão para ela.

"Olá, eu sou Morgana do Lago".

"Oh, desculpe. – disse o Lancelot, acordando do que parecia ser um devaneio – Guiny, esta é Morgana, minha prima, de Avalon. E esta é Guinevere, nossa amiga".

Ela apertou a minha mão e sorriu gentilmente.

"Muito prazer, Morgana. Eu já ouvi falar muito de você".

"Ah, é? Que engraçado, eu não me lembro de ter ouvido sobre você".

Esgueirei-me de uma cotovelada do meu primo, que também iniciou uma crise de tosses. O que havia com ele para se importar tanto assim com ela?

 _Morgana, controle-se!_

Só porque Lancelot olhava tão encantado para ela, não queria dizer que ele tivesse sentimentos por ela. Apesar de que ele nunca me olhara dessa forma, nem um milímetro perto disso!

"Bem, seja bem vinda, Morgana. Espero que goste de Hogwarts. Essa escola é muito especial.

E ela era tão gentil que eu mal conseguia encontrar motivos para desgostar dela.

"Obrigada, Guinevere. Tenho certeza que sim".

"Oh, é Arthur!"

Meu sangue gelou novamente e quando me virei para a porta do salão, compreendi finalmente todo o meu pressentimento ruim em relação a Arthur Pendragon.

Ali, entrando no salão principal e sendo recepcionado por muitos alunos, eu não via apenas um belo rapaz alto e forte, de cabelos dourados e sorriso brilhante.

Eu vi também as mesmas feições do homem mais odiado por mim na face da Terra: Uther Pendragon.

Arthur era filho de Uther, eu sabia, mas não fazia ideia de que eles pudessem ser tão semelhantes. E não era apenas a aparência física, mas os gestos, os movimentos, tudo só me fazia ver o Uther na minha frente.

Aquele homem cruel e perverso que matara o meu pai, enganara a minha mãe e deixara o seu filho – Arthur - para ela criar. Até hoje, as fortes cenas de sofrimento não saiam da minha cabeça, me perseguiam nos sonhos.

E lá estava ele, a sua cópia! Mais jovem e bonito, talvez, mas igual a ele!

A bela loira de branco correu para abraça-lo e lhe deu um beijo na boca.

Eu tive a certeza de que iria vomitar.

 _Pela Deusa, Morgana! Você não deve desmaiar agora! Você é uma sacerdotisa, é mais forte do que tudo isso!_

Inspirei profundamente. Uma, duas, três vezes e quando abri os olhos, ele estava vindo até nós, olhando para mim.

Senti meu coração disparar.

"Art, aonde você estava?" – perguntou Gawain, passando o braço por cima do ombro de Arthur, enquanto do outro lado dele estava Guiny, a sua provável namorada.

Foquei meu olhar em sua roupa, para não ter que olhar para ele. Ele também usava a capa de couro vermelha, mas a suas ombreiras eram douradas e levava no pescoço um cordão com o brasão real como pingente: uma coroa rodeada por folhas de ouro. O brasão de Uther.

"Dando uma volta à cavalo. Estava com saudade dessas montanhas".

A sua voz, no entanto, devia ser a única coisa que o diferenciava de Uther. Uther tinha a voz grave e rouca, enquanto a voz de Arthur soava extremamente musical. Bom, devia ser apenas uma impressão.

"Aliás" – ele continuou – "Havia uma appaloosa fantástica no estábulo, malhada, meio geniosa. Sabem de quem é?"

"É minha." – eu disse e finalmente encontrei os seus olhos...âmbar. Outra coisa diferente de Uther que eu não havia percebido.

Meu coração acelerou. Seu olhar brilhante e surpreendido me deixava ainda mais nervosa e eu rapidamente desviei o meu e continuei.

"Mas ela não é uma appaloosa pura, é misturada. E não é geniosa, apenas com quem ela não gosta".

"Você está brincando!" – exclamou Gawain, assustando-me com a sua repentina explosão – "Além de tudo, você também sabe montar, Morgana?"

"Morgana?" – os olhos de Arthur brilharam – "A sacerdotisa?"

"Sim, Arthur" – explicou Lancelot – "Esta é a Morgana do Lago, minha prima e sacerdotisa de Avalon".

"Não posso acreditar! – ele riu - Finalmente eu posso conhecer a famosa sacerdotisa! – e estendeu a sua mão para mim - É um prazer, Morgana. Sou Arthur Pendragon".

 _Eu sei quem você é._

E como a última coisa que eu faria seria apertar a sua mão, eu não olhei para ele e para mais ninguém. Apoiei minha mão sobre o braço de Lancelot e lhe disse, educadamente, mas num volume que todos pudessem ouvir.

"Eu vou procurar o Merlin. Com licença".

E assim, dei meia volta e caminhei. Só parei quando me encontrava fora do salão principal, fora da vista de todos e principalmente, fora da vista daqueles olhos âmbar do filho de Uther.


	3. ARTHUR

**ARTHUR**

O que havia de errado com ela?

Ela era maluca ou algo parecido?

"Foi mal, Arthur" – desculpou-se Lancelot – "Eu...não sei o que houve. Acho que ela não percebeu, ou...estava nervosa. É a primeira vez que sai de Avalon".

"Ah, é? Coitada, deve ser difícil para uma sacerdotisa". – observou Guiny.

"Não tem importância, meu amigo. Está tudo bem".

Eu coloquei a mão sobre o ombro de Lancelot e depois, no sentamos os três juntos.

 _Na verdade, não estava tudo bem._

Eu sonhara com ela, duas noites atrás.

Sonhara com uma linda mulher de cabelos negros e olhos de safira, que eu desconhecia até aquele exato momento. No sonho, ela me entregava uma espada. Uma espada luminosa que era capaz de unir os dois mundos, o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos.

Eu segurei a espada e senti-me imortal. Mas quando me aproximei para agradecê-la, ela transformou-se em brumas na minha frente.

Havia me perguntado o que significaria tantas brumas, mas agora fazia todo o sentido!

Era Morgana, a filha da minha mãe de criação, Igraine. Havíamos sido irmãos de leite, mas ela fora levada por Viviane para a Escola de Bruxaria de Avalon, onde os estudos iniciavam bem cedo.

Quando a vi ali, senti meu coração disparar.

E fiquei ainda mais impressionado quando descobri que ela era a filha de Igraine, de quem eu ouvira falar durante toda a minha infância. Sentia como se já a conhecesse...

Pensei que ela também compartilharia da mesma alegria que eu pelo nosso reencontro, mas ela mal olhara na minha cara. Eu só queria entender...por que.

"Arthur, você precisava ter visto o que a Morgana disse ao Gawain!" – riu o Percival.

"Ora, também não é pra tanto!" – reclamou o Gawain.

"É sim! Você bem que mereceu! – disse o Lancelot - Pra ver se da próxima vez pensa duas vezes antes de dar as suas cantadas baratas na minha prima!"

"Isso é inveja! De todos vocês! Não sabem que quando as mulheres nos tratam mal é porque elas estão fazendo charminho? Na verdade, ela ficou caidinha por mim, isso sim!".

"Claro, claro! – riu Perci – "Falou o conhecedor do sexo feminino, não é, Art?"

Eu costumava me unir a Perci nas brincadeiras para zoar o Gawain, mas dessa vez meu bom humor fora rapidamente alterado.

 _Droga, Arthur! Não permita que uma desconhecida estrague a sua noite!_

Porque era isso que ela era, afinal de contas, uma absoluta desconhecida. 

"Sir Gawain, o rei dos melhores haréns de toda a Grã-Bretanha!" – eu exclamei e ri com todos os meus amigos.

Não havia nada melhor do que a sua amizade e alegria para me lembrar que os pequenos acontecimentos desagradáveis podiam ser rapidamente esquecidos.

Principalmente naquela noite, que a era a primeira do nosso sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts.

"Sabe, Arthur?" – chamou-me a doce voz ao meu lado.

"Sim, Guiny".

Eu sorri para ela ao encontrar aqueles doces e inocentes olhos verdes.

"Já pensou o que vai fazer depois que o ano acabar?"

"Que pergunta é essa, Guiny? O ano acabou de começar!"

"Sim, eu sei. Só fiquei curiosa" – ela deu de ombros.

Eu a conhecia bem para saber que alguma coisa a incomodava.

Éramos amigos desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts e quando fizemos quinze anos, percebemos que havia algo além da amizade e começamos a namorar.

Mesmo assim, ela ainda não conseguia ser espontânea comigo. Parecia que temia a minha reação ou algo do tipo.

Eu coloquei o meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

"Guiny, o que foi? Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, não sabe?"

Ela sorriu, timidamente.

"É só que...este é o nosso último ano em Hogwarts e você ainda não me contou o que pretende fazer quando nos formarmos. E eu gostaria de saber".

"E você já tem algo em mente?" – eu revidei a pergunta, mais para fugir da minha resposta do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Por mais que a coragem fosse a maior virtude daqueles que pertenciam à Grifinória, eu temia o meu futuro no trono real. Mas eu jamais revelaria isso a ninguém, nem mesmo à Merlin!

"Ora, Arthur!" – ela exclamou, arregalando os olhos pra mim com uma leve decepção neles – "Eu já não lhe disse?"

"O quê?"

"Você não se lembra?" – seu tom exibia chateação.

"Aposto que tem haver com o Bispo de Camelot, não é?" – interviu Lancelot, que estava sentado do outro lado de Guiny.

Ela o olhou sorridente.

"Sim, Lance. Vou ser a nova dirigente do seu projeto caritativo" – ela explicou, mostrando-se orgulhosa.

"Uau! Parabéns!"

Eu pisquei para ele, agradecendo-o por salvar a minha pele.

Lancelot sempre fora mais observador do que eu, inclusive se tratando da minha namorada. Eles eram amigos há anos e eu gostava que as duas pessoas mais próximas a mim se dessem tão bem.

"É incrível que o Bispo tenha lhe convidado assim tão cedo". – continuou Lancelot – "Geralmente as dirigentes tem anos de prática religiosa, já são casadas, têm filhos..."

"Bom, eu não tenho nada disso, ainda. Mas o Bispo confia em mim e acha que eu faço um ótimo trabalho como monitora".

"Claro que ele acha, Guiny! Você é a melhor e mais bonita monitora de Catecismo que já existiu em toda a Hogwarts!"

Eu a abracei e beijei sua bochecha para fazê-la esquecer o meu erro. Ela ficou bem envergonhada e corada, ainda mais bonita do que antes.

"Eu sou a primeira monitora de Catecismo, Arthur!" – ela riu e correspondeu ao meu abraço.

"Por isso mesmo!".

Rimos juntos e o som da corneta inundou as paredes do salão.

Merlin entrou, com a suas usuais vestes verde musgo e a barba cada vez mais branca. Todos os alunos e professores levantaram e esperaram que ele chegasse a sua cadeira.

"Vamos, Merlinzinho, eu estou faminto!" – cochichou Gawain.

"Terá que aguentar ainda a seleção dos alunos novos, cara" – riu Perci.

"Ah, não! Qual será o gosto desse seu livro, Boors?"

Mas eu não saberia se Gawain comeria ou não o livro.

Ao lado de Merlin, caminhava a sacerdotisa dos meus sonhos.

Ela não se parecia nada com Igraine, que costumava ser serena e humilde.

Morgana caminhava como se fosse uma rainha e olhava a todos de cima, com um certo ar de superioridade e arrogância. Nisso, parecia muito mais com sua tia Viviane do Lago.

Merlin indicou uma cadeira na ponta das mesas dos professores para ela sentar e foi para o seu lugar.

"Boa noite, queridos alunos!" – ele exclamou, erguendo os braços para o alto e elevando a luminosidade da sala – "É com imensa alegria que eu abro as portas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para mais um ano de estudos e trabalho! Quero dar as boas vindas a todos os professores, que vocês..."

E enquanto Merlin fazia o usual discurso de início de ano, eu tentava me concentrar em alguma coisa que não fossem aqueles olhos azuis, reluzindo por todo o salão.

E aqueles cabelos negros amarrados numa trança que contrastavam com a pele branca e alva.

E aquele vestido de veludo roxo que se assentava perfeitamente ao corpo, que devia ser ainda mais maravilhoso sem nada cobrindo-o.

 _Arthur! O que há com você?_

Ela podia até ser bonita, mas não fazia justiça a todos os bons elogios que Merlin e Lancelot faziam dela o tempo inteiro.

De repente, aquelas duas safiras brilharam para mim.

Eu pensei em desviar meu olhar, mas fiquei surpreso com a forma como as suas pupilas dilataram sobre o azul.

E as suas faces coraram num tom rosado perfeito...

E os seus lábios vermelhos se entreabriram num segundo...

 _Estaria assustada?_

Mas com a mesma rapidez, ela desviou o olhar.

E não voltou a olhar-me até o fim do discurso de Merlin e de todos os alunos levantarem para aplaudir.

Eu me juntei aos aplausos.

Não fazia o menor sentido ela estar assustada.

Se há poucos minutos atrás, caminhava pela sala como se fosse não apenas a senhora do lago, mas também do Sol, da Lua e de todo o Universo.

Iniciou-se, então, a seleção dos alunos novos pelo Chapéu Seletor.

Aqueles pequenos adolescentes de onze anos com espinhas, olhos arregalados e medo de serem selecionados para onde não deviam, aproximaram-se conforme seus nomes iam sendo chamados.

Eu mesmo tivera medo quando chegara a minha vez, mas pedi muito para o chapéu que eu fosse para a casa a que meu pai pertencera. Um futuro rei não poderia pertencer à outra, ou poderia?

O pequeno Galahad, filho da professora Helena, abriu um sorriso imenso quando o chapéu mal lhe tocou a cabeça e pronunciou: "Grifinória!".

Todos bateram palmas e ele correu para se juntar a nós, orgulhoso e feliz.

"Valeu, cara!" exclamou Gawain, bagunçando os cabelos no menino.

Mas nem a dor o fez perder aquele sorriso de entusiasmo.

"Bem vindo, Galahad". – eu o abracei.

Ele era um garoto especial, com a pureza e coragem de poucos. E eu tinha a certeza de que seria um grande homem, algum dia.

"Com licença".

Merlin se levantou, quando o chapéu terminou de selecionar todos os alunos novos.

"Temos ainda uma aluna para fazer a seleção. – ele apontou para Morgana, que se pôs de pé – "A do Lago é uma aluna transferida da Escola de Magia de Avalon e não apenas vai cursar algumas matérias do sétimo ano. Também será a minha monitora nas aulas de Magia Druida. Eu estou ficando velho, se não perceberam, e até ando tropeçando pelas escadas da escola..."

"Não será porque elas se movem?" – riu Gawain – "Mas eu tropeçaria em todas se pudesse ter uma bruxinha dessas como assistente..."

"Cala a boca, Gawain!"

"Ei, calma aí, Art! Eu só estou dizendo...".

Meu coração estava acelerado quando observei Morgana caminhar até a cadeira e colocar o chapéu seletor no topo de cabeça.

Ela parecia muito tranquila, apesar de compenetrada. Por um momento, fechou os olhos, enquanto o capuz se movia de um lado para o outro.

E de repente, abriu aqueles olhos azuis e...olhou para mim?

"Com a coragem da minha prima, aposto que ela será uma Grifinória das fortes".

Mas Lance não poderia estar mais enganado.

No segundo seguinte, eu compreendi o motivo de toda aquela antipatia de Morgana em relação a mim. Compreendi a sua arrogância e soberba, compreendi porque a sua rejeição a um simples cumprimento me deixara tão perturbado.

Pois o chapéu seletor exclamou em alto e bom som: "Sonserina!"


	4. MORGANA II

**MORGANA II**

Desde o início, eu sabia que seria selecionada para uma das casas.

Até estudara sobre elas, a pedido da minha tia Viviane.

Mas não me identificara com nenhuma em especial.

A minha essência ia muito além das características específicas em cada uma das quatro e não seria uma seleção externa que me diria como eu era ou deveria ser.

Por isso, não me importei com a casa que eu iria...até que o estranho chapéu me fez uma pergunta mais estranha ainda:

"Para onde você quer ir?"

"O quê?" – eu fechei os olhos, para ouvir melhor aquele ser conversando dentro da minha mente.

"Você é inteligente, astuta e corajosa. Poderá se encaixar na Grifinória, na Corvinal ou na Sonserina".

Era só que o me faltava!

Por que um chapéu seletor se ele não conseguia decidir sozinho? É claro que eu era corajosa, inteligente e astuta! E muitas outras virtudes a mais! E defeitos...

"A sua vontade também é importante".

Então eu abri os olhos, e olhei diretamente para Arthur Pendragon. Ele também me olhava.

Na verdade, todos me olhavam! Eu estava no meio do salão principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts com um chapéu falante e indeciso na minha cabeça!

Inspirei profundamente e fechei os olhos de novo, sem refletir sobre o significado das palavras que surgiram em meu pensamento:

"Para algum lugar longe de Arthur Pendragon".

Eu só queria distância daquele que era o filho do assassino do meu pai.

E não demorou muito para que o chapéu finalmente se decidisse e exclamasse:

"Sonserina!"

Ouvi os aplausos fortes da mesa à minha direita, condecorada com uma bandeira em tons de verde e prata e a imagem de uma serpente.

Para a Deusa, a serpente representa o cordão que nos liga à origem, à capacidade de transformação e a feminilidade. É, talvez eu conseguisse me dar bem ali.

Levantei-me e ergui os ombros para Lancelot, numa tentativa de me desculpar.

Eu sabia o quanto ele queria que eu fosse para a Grifinória, mas eu não podia estar mais satisfeita por não pertencer a mesma casa de Arthur.

Ele piscou e sorriu, resignado.

Na mesa da Sonserina, fui surpreendida por muitos cumprimentos, sorrisos e olhares curiosos.

Sentei na ponta, ao lado de um jovem bem alto, que parecia ter por volta dos dezessete, e também levava ombreiras prateadas por cima da capa de couro verde.

"Seja bem vinda à Sonserina!" – ele disse, exibindo seu sorriso esguio e branco.

"Obrigada".

"E agora, daremos início ao momento mais esperado por todos vocês!" – exclamou Merlin.

"Não! Ele vai tingir a barba?"

À minha frente, uma menina estilosa parecia animada. Ela tinha mechas verde neón no seu cabelo castanho claro, o que me fez entender seu comentário.

"Vai sonhando, Eve!" – disse o garoto alto ao meu lado.

"Que comece o jantar!".

No mesmo segundo, maravilhosos pratos, contendo uma grande diversidade de alimentos, surgiram em todas as mesas.

E após um grito ensurdecedor de comemoração, todos os adolescentes começaram a comer rapidamente. Sem um agradecimento...sem nada?

Eu olhei a minha volta e até o Bispo de Camelot já mastigava.

Suspirei. Fechei os olhos, coloquei as mãos em concha ao redor do meu prato e fiz meu usual agradecimento.

Pelo visto, Avalon realmente me faria falta!

"E aí? Morgana, não é? – perguntou o garoto alto – Eu sou o Kay".

Eu sorri para ele, enquanto engolia o que parecia ser uma torta de abóbora, muito saborosa, por sinal.

"Então você vem de Avalon?"

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Lá é legal?"

"É diferente..."

"O quê?"

Ele franziu a testa, indicando que eu falasse mais alto.

 _Pelo menos lá a gente não precisava falar gritando para conversar!_

"É o meu lar! Aonde eu morei por dezoito anos! Então, acho que é mais do que legal!"

"É verdade que lá é só para meninas?"

A garota de cabelo verde tinha os olhos bem abertos e interessados.

"Sim".

"Uau! Deve ser um sonho não ter que conviver com essas criaturas insensíveis!"

"Ei, Eve! Eu estou aqui!"

"Se a varinha serviu, Kay..."

Ele se virou para mim.

"E essa criatura insuportável é a Evelyn".

"Eve!" – ela o corrigiu.

"Ok, Eve!"

"Eu conheci a Senhora do Lago, certa vez" – disse Eve, virando-se para mim – "Viviane, não é? Por acaso você é filha dela?"

"Não. Eu sou sua sobrinha, na verdade."

"Nossa, vocês se parecem tanto!"

"Deve ser porque as duas são sacerdotisas – explicou Kay, e piscou para mim – E muito gatas, também".

Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

Começava a achar que Evelyn tinha razão em relação ao gênero masculino. Todos tão indelicados com comentários apelativos.

Eu tinha impressão que Lancelot era o único que se diferenciava...e Arthur...

Ele parecia se divertir muito com seus amigos e a sua namorada na mesa da Grifinória.

Não, Arthur era pior, assim como o seu pai.

Não importava se fosse o futuro rei da Grã-Bretanha, ou se o seu sorriso iluminasse o salão, se o seu cabelo dourado caísse perfeitamente sobre o rosto másculo e se seus olhos âmbar olhassem diretamente para mim.

 _Morgana!_

Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar e coloquei uma batata na boca.

"E lá, em Avalon, - disse Kay, redirecionando minha atenção - Vocês fazem mesmo sacrifício de animais?"

 _O quê?_

Eu engasguei. Do que ele estava falando? Que absurdo era aquele?

"Claro que não!"

"Calma! Só perguntei porque...já ouvi de alguns clérigos..."

"Deve ser só um boato, Kay" – disse Evelyn.

Eu senti meu estômago revirar. Como pessoas que nem sabiam o que era Avalon podiam fazer comentários tão maldosos?

E logo os membros da Igreja, aqueles que deviam ser os mais tolerantes entre todos!

Eu olhei para o frango assado ao meu lado, já despedaçado pelas mãos vorazes e famintas dos seres humanos.

"Bom, eu não sei o que dizem os boatos. Mas se esse frango tivesse nascido em Avalon, ele estaria nesse momento vivinho e feliz ciscando pela granja. E não nessa bandeja, matando a fome de todos vocês".

E no silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu à minha volta, eu me levantei e caminhei para fora do salão.

 _Eu corria entre as pedras buscando ajuda._

 _Sabia que o meu pai estava sendo atacado. Eu o via!_

 _Via cada golpe e as suas forças se esvaindo._

 _Via o sangue jorrando em seu rosto bonito em cada lance de espada._

 _Via o homem que o matava impiedosamente._

" _Pai!" – eu gritava, as lágrimas escorrendo pela visão._

 _Eu estava em Avalon, do outro lado do Lago, e tinha apenas sete anos. O que poderia fazer além de chorar?_

 _E quando a espada atravessou seu coração, eu vi que o homem que o matara não era Uther._

 _Não, Uther não era assim tão jovem, Uther não tinha os olhos âmbar, Uther não chorava...não..._

"Não!"

Eu arquejei e finalmente despertei.

"Morgana? Tudo bem?"

Era a voz de Evelyn, a menina de cabelos verdes. Ela acendera a sua varinha ao lado da minha cama.

Eu estava no dormitório das meninas, na ala da Sonserina, em Hogwarts...e tudo não passara de um horrível pesadelo.

"Tudo. Agora sim" – eu suspirei, limpando as lágrimas.

"Com o que você sonhou?"

 _Que o meu pai era morto...por Arthur Pendragon._

"Nada demais. Foi só um..."

"Pesadelo".

"Sim".

Eu já havia sonhado diversas vezes com essa cena, após a noite em que tudo verdadeiramente acontecera.

Vira meu pai morrer diversas vezes pelas mãos de Uther. Vira o seu sangue, sentira a dor da espada cortante, mas nunca...nunca a imagem do assassino se modificara.

"Isso vai te fazer sentir melhor".

Evelyn me estendeu um frasco que continha um líquido floral e tranquilizante. Eu a cheirei.

"Lavanda, não é?"

"De acordo com a Herbologia, ela ajuda a acalmar os nervos e a relaxar".

"Com certeza. Obrigada, eu já me sinto melhor".

Eu inspirei o aroma mais uma vez e devolvi o frasco a ela.

Então me levantei e comecei a me vestir. Só me sentiria melhor de fato quando saísse de dentro daquelas quatro paredes e conseguisse respirar ar puro. Ali, me sentia sufocada.

"Morgana".

"Desculpe, Evelyn. Mas eu preciso dar uma volta".

"Tudo bem. Eu só queria que soubesse que eu realmente nunca acreditei nessa história de sacrifício de animais. Nem de magia negra ou qualquer outra mentira que espalham sobre Avalon".

Eu sorri para ela. Era realmente reconfortante encontrar uma pessoa autêntica ali.

"Eu sei que não, não se preocupe".

"O Kay é um idiota".

"Disso eu não tenho dúvidas".

Nós rimos juntas.

"Desculpe se eu não me junto a você para um passeio noturno, mas preciso dormir. E cuidado com os fantasmas! Eles adoram se lamuriar nas masmorras!"

Mesmo quando o assunto era fantasmagórico, Evelyn era divertida! Tive a sensação de que poderíamos ser boas amigas. E de que ela seria uma boa sacerdotisa, se tivesse tido a chance.

Eu coloquei minha capa de veludo roxo e saí da sala comunal da Sonserina.

Eram quatro e meia da manhã e fazia frio nas masmorras, mas o vento me ajudava a desanuviar a energia concentrada e sufocante.

Quando alcancei os estábulos, Mirra balançou a calda e a cabeça, feliz em me ver.

"Vamos dar um passeio, garota? O que é isso?"

Uma manta de lã vermelha cobria o tronco de Mirra. Os outros cavalos também levavam mantas ou peles grossas sobre o corpo.

"Bom, eu não sei quem foi, mas me lembre de agradecê-lo por mantê-la aquecida!"

Eu montei em Mirra e saí em disparada pelos portões de Hogwarts.

Ah! Como era bom sentir a brisa no rosto! Como era bom sentir-me livre!

Eu havia ficado apenas algumas horas dentro daqueles muros, mas parecia muito mais que isso!

 _Os muros estão dentro de você, Morgana... –_ soprou o vento.

Isso podia ser verdade.

 _Derrube cada pedra, cada tijolo de sua alma, e mesmo dentro de uma prisão física, serás a mulher mais livre e leve do mundo..._

Eu fechei meus olhos e inspirei o orvalho da noite, a luz da manhã que começava a clarear o topo das colinas...clareando...clareando...

Até que o sol despontou e aqueceu a terra, aqueceu Hogwarts.

Eu me virei para o enorme castelo. Quem disse que seria fácil? Quem disse que seria simples? Não era isso que a Deusa queria, afinal? Que eu enfrentasse as dificuldades da vida mundana? Que eu me tornasse sacerdotisa fora das ruínas de Avalon?

Pois era isso que eu seria! Decidi para mim mesma que eu me esforçaria, que seria feliz em Hogwarts, pelo tempo que aqui passasse.

"Pelo menos, vamos tentar, não é, Mirra?"

Tentar e conseguir.

Desci à colina a galopes rápidos, em direção à escola e levei um susto quando quase me choquei a algo. Ou alguém.

Puxei o pelo de Mirra e ela se ergueu nas patas traseiras, relinchando pelo susto.

"Droga!" eu o ouvi o dono do outro cavalo reclamar.

Meu coração disparou. Era ele. Arthur Pendragon.

O rapaz acalmou o seu frísio galês com facilidade.

"Hey, hey... – eu sussurrei para Mirra, tentando acalmá-la também, mas não me controlei – Ei! Como você sobe a colina desse jeito? Podíamos ter caído!".

Os olhos de Arthur brilharam pra mim, e não de alegria.

 _Isso, Pendragon, mostre o seu verdadeiro eu._

"Me desculpe, sacerdotisa" – ele disse e eu tive a impressão que abafava uma risada – "Não foi a minha intenção colidir com você".

"Com certeza, a minha também não".

Eu rodopiei com Mirra, que ainda estava agitada, relinchando levemente.

Antes que eu percebesse, ele já estava bem perto e acariciava a crina da minha égua.

"Sh...boa garota..."

Inesperadamente, ela pareceu se acalmar diante do afago dele em seu focinho. Somente por isso, eu não desviei.

"Você não usa rédeas?" – ele perguntou.

"Você não gostaria de ter amarras ao redor do seu pescoço, não é?"

Ele me olhou, surpreso, erguendo as suas sobrancelhas.

 _Pela Deusa, como coisas tão óbvias podiam ainda surpreender tantas pessoas nesse mundo?_

"Ela é linda" – ele disse, como se fosse um grande entendedor de cavalos – "Um belo animal, ótimo para cavalgadas longas".

Eu teria revirado os meus olhos se não visse a manta que cobria o cavalo que ele montava. Era da mesma cor o tecido que cobria Mirra quando a encontrei no estábulo. Será que Arthur havia se preocupado e...

"Lance me disse que você é uma garota que adora cavalgar".

"Ele disse?"

"Só não esperava encontra-la tão cedo no alto dessa colina. O sol mal acabou de nascer".

 _E eu de morrer! Quer dizer, se ficar mais dois minutos conversando com você!_

"O que te trouxe aqui?"

Eu me encontrei respondendo antes de chegar à conclusão que a minha vida não era da conta dele. De ninguém.

"Eu provavelmente sufocaria se ficasse mais dez segundos naquelas masmorras horríveis!".

Eu estava falando sério, mas ele achou graça e riu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" – eu bufei.

"Nada. Não é engraçado, é curioso. Curioso como às vezes eu sinto exatamente a mesma coisa, Morgana".

A forma doce com a qual ele dissera meu nome me fez baixar a guarda, instintivamente.

Observei como seus cabelos dourados, bagunçados pelo vento, cobriam parcialmente os olhos âmbar que tanto haviam perturbado meu sono. Seu sorriso era incrivelmente bonito, de admiração ou algo parecido. Um sorriso que não me era estranho, que me fazia recordar algo bom do passado, apesar de eu não fazer ideia do quê.

E foi só quando a sua mão esbarrou na minha, por cima da pelugem de Mirra, que eu acordei para a realidade.

 _Morgana! O que você está fazendo? Este é Arthur Pendragon!_

Eu não sabia se ele havia me tocado deliberadamente – isso não importava! Mas me afastei de qualquer maneira. Girei com Mirra e impulsionei-me para retornar a Hogwarts.

"Ei, espera!" – eu o ouvi exclamar.

Pensei duas vezes se deveria retornar ou não. A minha vontade era sair dali o mais rápido possível, fugir daquelas sensações conflitantes, fugir daquele Arthur que não parecia ser tão ruim assim. Quando na verdade, eu devia odiá-lo!

E foi exatamente por isso que eu me virei e galopei novamente até ele.

"O que você quer, Pendragon?"

"Que você me diga o que eu te fiz para não merecer se tratado com a mesma dignidade com a qual você trata os seus cavalos?"

 _Rá!_

 _Porque o seu pai matou o meu não seria motivo suficiente? Ou eu deveria acrescentar a lista que você roubou a minha mãe de mim quando foi entregue a ela para ser criado?_

"Você quer mesmo saber?" – eu cruzei os braços, decidida.

"Estou ansioso, Morgana do Lago".

Ainda por cima, era pretencioso! _Ah, maldito príncipe da Grã-Bretanha!_

Eu inspirei fundo e fiquei bem séria.

"Pra começar, Arthur Pendragon, eu não sou sua amiga. Eu sou prima de Lancelot e não é por causa disso, ou porque fomos irmãos de leite, que devemos nos obrigar a conversar ou a gostar um do outro. Eu não gosto de você. Na verdade, eu o odeio! Assim como odiei o seu pai e toda essa medíocre realeza que governa a Grã-Bretanha".

Os olhos dele agora estavam arregalados e a boca semi-aberta, exatamente como eu pretendia.

"Eu estou aqui unicamente para trabalhar com o Merlin e para completar o meu último ano escolar, antes de retornar a Avalon e, se a Deusa quiser, nunca mais olhar pra sua cara. Então, se você não me deixar em paz, eu sei muito bem como tornar a sua vidinha real numa vida infernal. Entendeu?"

Eu não esperei a sua resposta – se é que ele tinha alguma - para sair em disparada montanha abaixo. Agora sim eu tinha a certeza de que Arthur Pendragon sabia do que eu era capaz e não voltaria a me importunar.


End file.
